


16: A Naughty Kiss

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: One Shots, Prompts and Previews [16]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Caught in the Act, Combined prompts, D.E.O., F/F, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Prompt Trade, Silly, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, bio-engineered martian, general danvers, i blame astrad, majorly judging you, prompt, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: Anon Prompt:Cat and Kara end up doing it at the DEO when they think nobody can see. Unfortunately for them, security cameras are everywhere, even in the med bay. This results in a thoroughly traumatized General Danvers (Not to mention Hank and Lucy)Combined with Anon Prompt:Anonymous said:Supercat 16 naughty kiss
  #16: A Naughty Kiss -SuperCat - Kisses x Moments Meme





	

**Author's Note:**

> This got so out of hand... lol 
> 
> I already had the DEO prompt and then got the SuperCat #16 so I kind of combined the two....

Kara grabbed the metal table with her free hand, Cat's leg slipping from her shoulder as she pushed herself back up to a stand, catching her chin on the shoulder of her suit before kissing the woman soundly, easily silencing both of their wanton noises of surprise as Kara felt Cat's fingers curl their way inside her without warning.

She growled against Kara's mouth, pulling her closer with one of her legs around her waist as Kara adjusted her stance to accommodate the angle of Cat's wrist, fingers bending the metal underneath her easily as they each fought for control and to keep each other as quiet as possible.

Astra stood at one of the security footage banks, tucked away from the majority of the room given it was the medical sector and only certain agents were cleared to observe the screens. Seeing as they were current off duty and relief hadn't shown up yet Astra had taken it upon herself to check up on her niece and what should've been a recovery round under the sun lamps while Cat visited her.

Her head tipped sharply as she continued to watch the screen, brow furrowing and an unreadable expression etched on her features. Alex was already on her way over the relief agent had called out sick, something that was typical around this time of year. Upon seeing Astra's expression she slowed her approach until she was looking over the back of the monitors at the other woman, the corners of her mouth lifting slightly with this newest expression from her lover.

“What is it?”

“You have yet to manage that with me my Brave One.” Her tone seemed as if whatever she was observing was rather impressive which was rare enough for the woman.

“Manage what?” Alex came around the screens continuing to watch Astra for a moment before turning to see what she was looking at until a sharp and extremely audible gasp filled the air making the woman turn red and spin right back around.

“Nooo nononononoooo oh god.. wha...why?!” Her hands were over her mouth as she side eyed Astra who only got wide eyed for a moment while her jaw dropped a bit.

“I did not know humans were capable of that...” Just as the awestruck words were out of her mouth Hank and Lucy appeared, having heard Alex's shocked gasp.

Hank only caught the barest of glimpses before just saying the word nope and walking off, but not before adding. ”All yours director.” As he passed Lucy.

The woman in question rushed around the monitors seeing Astra’s expression, even as Alex tried to block her until she caught what was happening on the screens.

“Oh my god!”

Astra looked to the smallest woman, brow raising high. “You are one to talk Vociferous One.”

“Not my fault you have super hearing.”

“It is when you are fornicating with my twin sister.”

“Fornicating?!”

“Would you prefer I use the word zhaol, it seems like your favorite?”

Lucy looked as if she had been slapped and started to bow up to Astra, well as much as she could being nearly a foot shorter. “Listen here-”

“No you listen, I am nearly six inches taller than her, I have a white streak in my hair and I am far louder, you would think by now you would know the difference between grabbing her ass...” she looked to Alex then, “right? Right.” Then back to Lucy, “or mine in the hallways of this facility.”

“ENOUGH!” Alex shouted, her hands flying over the keyboard until all the screens went black before stepping between them.

Out of seemingly nowhere Alura came rushing across the room from the laboratories catching the other three women off guard with her panicked expression. “Something's wrong with Kara.” Her words were a rush as she moved headed straight for medical.

Alex sucked all the air out of the room, Lucy was already calling after the Kryptonian while Astra pushed past both of them using her super speed to block Alura's path into the hallway. “What are you talking about?”

Alura came up abruptly nearly smacking into her twin who was taking up the entire hall. She looked Astra up and down, ignoring the squabble of the other two women as they tried to catch up to her.

“I can hear her, Seklan's are quite powerful when protecting a nest and Kara took more than her fair share of hits before you showed up sister.” She ducked underneath her arm only to be spun around by Astra's grip working them around again so Astra was in her way, Lucy and Alex coming to a stop up behind Alura.

“I know she and her paramour fell from that building, the sun lamps are supposed to help not -”

Before Alura could finish there as a hum and all four of them looked up as the intercom engaged and the assumedly pained sounds from Kara and now Cat filtered throughout the facility. There was a bang and what sounded like a crash of instruments clattering to the ground followed by another noise that was anything but someone crying out in pain.

Alura was already in motion, had been with the first series of exchanges, her super speed and strength causing her to nearly take the door from its hinges as she forced it open. Lucy and Alex were shouting “NO!” in unison at her while Astra yet again played catch up.

Eyes tracked across the floor, seeing Kara's skirt and what was once Cat's underwear. The medical table was crushed and bent up against the wall, while instruments and other equipment were tossed about the room. Cat was pressed with her back against the metal, one arm wrapped completely around Kara's cape, using it for leverage like one would a leash.

The heroine in question actually had a boot up midway into what was once the table support, one of Cat's heels braced on her thigh, the other leg stretched over her shoulder, while Kara's other foot was dug into the floor hard enough to leave an indentation, driving hard enough into the woman to nearly bend her in half.

With the interruption something clattered loudly to the floor between them, as Kara twisted part way around from between Cat’s legs, eyes burning to life with the perceived threat. She was standing in the skewed leotard of her suit and heel torn tights, Cat's leg only now coming down from near her shoulder as she sat up. Her free arm wrapped around Kara's chest from behind to keep the other woman in place as the pair panted heavily and tried to make sense of what the hell had just happened.

Kara's hair was a sex tousled mess as she turned around fully, expression caught between mortification and shock while her skin flushed an even deeper red around her throat and into her face. Her arm absently floundered, reaching behind herself to cling to Cat who slowly let go of the woman's cape and started to straighten off the crushed table behind her.

Alura stood like a statue, throat turning red, eyes wide and mouth agape, hand still flexed into the door with the indention she had left in it with her hasty entrance. Astra was right behind her, only now just looking up from the floor to the pair across from her looking even more impressed. Lucy was shoved into the room by Alex, her boots squeaking noisily across the floor as the other human stormed across the room, hand slapping against the intercom button hard enough to nearly break the thing not once daring to look at the pair.

Cat was already tucking her shirt back in, ignoring the missing buttons before she ran her hands through her hair then straightened her skirt as she eased around Kara. She on the other hand, was now gripping at the edges of her cape, holding them around herself under some guise of modesty as she adjusted her leotard to a more respectful appearance.

“Thank you Alexandra.” She offered when she realized what it was she had shut down, strutting up to the other three as she casually thumbed at the edges of her mouth before they made way for her to pass. A slow wicked smile pulling at her mouth when she heard the slow deliberate clap behind her as she somehow managed to walk right.

All eyes slowly turned to look at Astra who had been providing the noise, her action ceasing a moment or two later. “What? You were the one who told me I needed to utilize that tactic instead of staring someone down looking as if I am going to eat them Brave One.”

“Kara.” Alura's tone made the woman in question stiffen back straight after she retrieved her skirt from the ground, holding it at her side as she looked at the point above the woman's head.

“Don't.” Kara warned before turning her glare on Lucy who had sense enough to hold it for only a second before crossing her arms over her chest, glancing sidelong to Alura and then down to her boots, reminding herself she needed to polish them.

Kara swallowed hard, looking around the room before following in Cat's wake only to go right instead of left like the other woman had, trudging down the hallway with renewed purpose. The place was lucky she didn't super speed through the thing and nab Cat and just fly them out of there never to return.

Cat settled herself into the main hub of the DEO, hip cocked to one side, arms crossing under her chest as she looked at the display screens for something to do. She ignored the fact her shirt couldn't possibly close, or the looks she was being given by the few agents on duty. All of which had been privy to her coming like a freight train moments prior.

Her heart rate was still through the roof and she swore she could smell Kara all over herself but remained as impassive as ever until she caught movement to her right. Hank was coming out of the hallway that lead to the training areas if she remembered correctly, his gaze narrowed and his stance firm. She braced herself internally but merely lifted her chin as if she hadn't even known he was there.

He made no attempt to slow down, not as if he were going at a super rate of speed but it was enough should he falter others would notice. His only response to her was the adjustment of his frame to brush past the CEO on his way towards medical causing the corner of her mouth to turn up in a smug manner. What the agents hadn't seen, was the turn of her hand against her bicep, palm up, where the man had pressed something into her palm in his brush past her before going on across the room.

Cat thumbed the hundred dollar bill in her hand, shoulders actually giving a small shimmy of a motion before she curled her hand around it and wrapped the digits around her bicep again. Her mind recalled the last time this had happened, when it was Eliza that had caught them, in her house, in Kara's childhood bedroom when she had been brought home to be introduced to the woman and her current DEO director husband.

There had been many written stipulations and non-disclosures for when Kara had informed her family, and extended family apparently, that she and Cat were together. That there might be time she was required at the D.E.O. for her safety or any other number of reasons. On that particular evening however, which was so many months ago, Hank had made a verbal addendum to that contract.

“And there will never be a time when you or Supergirl will indulge in your, carnal urges in this facility if and when you are allowed there for whatever reason.”

Kara had only nodded, while Cat had gotten smug, answering him with two simple words. “Wanna bet?"

At the time she had just been attempting to be petulant, she was Cat Grant, not some teenager in need of scolding because she and her girlfriend got caught by said girlfriend's parents. She was insatiable when she wanted to be, and with Kara she always wanted to be. Which just made the bill burning against her palm all the more hilarious to her.

Kara rounded the corner then, her suit replaced with plain clothes and once she was spotted someone actually started clapping, causing her head to shoot up from where she had been looking at the floor. By the time she reached Cat the woman herself was clapping as well, brow raised high in challenge as Kara's chest, throat and face flushed red. There were whistles and even a small shout as Kara pressed up against Cat, gripping her arm and saying something through clenched teeth.

Cat actually laughed, full and boisterous and just snagged Kara by the hair and drug her down for a kiss sending the room into another round of shouts.

From down the hall Alex turned from her place in the med bay she figured would need to be napalmed before it could be used properly again. Lucy stood from her place with Alura as they tried to right one of the centrifuges while Astra finished crushing the table into a more manageable object to move out.

Lucy and Alex rounded the doorway first, followed by their twin lovers, Alura still looking somewhat pale while Astra smirked to herself but otherwise attempted to remain stoic as the group rounded out onto the main floor.

“For the love of-”  
“Rao bless-”  
“My god do they-”  
“Never do that with-”

“KNOCK IT OFF!”

Hank's booming voice in the polyphonic tones of his true self shut everyone up right quick, although Cat once again made it a point to slowly extract herself from Kara, winking at her before clearing her throat and turning to face the man, and the four behind him yet again. Pressing herself back into Kara.

There was a round of apologies and sirs and chairs squeaking and agents fleeing to do other things as Hank stepped further into the room, staring the two of them down. “Go. Home. Or I'll tell them all.”

Cat's eyes widened and Kara sucked in a breath, arms already around Cat hoisting her up without effort despite her shout of protest. “Gone, we're gone, out. Bye!”

When they were out of sight he turned slowly to address the two Kryptonian twins and their respective others, head tipping pointedy. “Am I going to have trouble here too?”

Lucy glanced to Alura and then just pointed in the direction she was going in. Alura shook her head, moving off in an opposite direction from her lover. Alex started to return to the security banks only to be snagged up by Astra and hoisted over her shoulder with a hefty protest from the agent.

“May I utilize the other med bay?”

Hank rose a sharp brow at the woman and her display, biting back the laugh as Alex flailed about demanding to be put down. “No General.”  
  
Astra nodded firmly before grinning at the man. “Then we shall be leaving.” She gave an uncharacteristic mock salute before taking off with Alex shouting at her until only his hearing could pick up the muffled sound of Astra shutting her up.

Hank huffed out a breath and looked heavenward shaking his head. “I said NOT IN THIS FACILITY!”

“Sir we have a breech-”

He held up a hand silencing the agent. “If it's Astra and Agent Danvers, just.. just re-secure the emergency exit.”

“Yes sir.” The agent tried not to laugh and held it in as best he could until the director left, causing a small fit of giggles to spread like wildfire through the floor until they heard Lane say something about how she could hear them from where she was across the far wall.

Once they all seemed to quiet down Lucy felt it, her body tensing slightly with the sensation as she pulled a small disk out of her pocket, the light glowing a soft blue. She thumbed over the small panel, turning away as she spoke into it before pressing a small button and setting it back inside. She glanced towards Hank who was preoccupied in a side office by whomever he was talking to on the phone and used it to her advantage and slipped out of the main hub.

Careful of her progress she doubled and even triple backed before edging up to a door and slipping inside, nearly jumping out of her skin when she felt hands on her waist and turned abruptly, her intention had been to scold the owner of said hands but seeing her expression the words died in her throat.

She looked up at the taller woman, reaching up to brush a long strand of hair from her features, thumb smoothing across her cheek before Alura reached up to take it into her grasp, pulling Lucy's palm to her and setting it against her heart.

“What's-”

“Have you wanted that?”

Lucy looked confused and Alura only pressed herself closer to the smaller human until her back was against the door. “Wh- wanted what?”

“For me to break you?”

Lucy felt like her ribs were going to shatter with the question, swallowing visibly, not sure what to answer to that. “I..didn't.. wasn't..what?”

Alura stepped impossibly closer causing Lucy to hold her breath. “I've, been worried I was going to hurt you, so many times. Then I saw Cat and-”

Lucy shook herself out of her stupor. “You.... you were upset because, because you thought you.” Lucy searched for words before speaking a little more coherently. “You weren't upset at Kara?”

Alura shook her head. “Maintaining a healthy mating ritual is not something I would find shame in, much less from my own daughter-”

“Mate-mating?!”

Alura rose a brow, straightening back slightly. “Yes, Kara is pregnant, she is going to be...” Alura searched for the word on Lucy's features.

“Insatiable?”

Alura nodded. “Yes.”

“What do you mean by b-breaking me?”

“We are not, have not been so... amorous and I thought perhaps it was because you couldn't, that your physical limits wouldn't-”

“Do you want to-to break me?”

“Rao, very much.”

Lucy swallowed hard, feeling her body getting hot and her mouth dry. “I, I haven't, pushed or, said anything, because..” Alura set her hands on either side of Lucy's head, leaning down into her. “B-because I thought you didn't, because of Kara and how mad she still..”

“Do you want me to break you Lucy?”

“I.. I don't think that is the right word Alura..”

The woman came up short tipping her head curiously. “No?”

Lucy shook her head, biting at her bottom lip as she glanced down at the other woman's then back up. “The word, it's my favorite in your language.”

Alura let that sink in a second before making a soft 'oh' of a sound once she understood.

“I want to do that.” She whispered causing Lucy to whimper.

“I..work, and Hank said..”

“Not here.”

“Right.”

“So where?”

“My place?”

“When?”

“F..f..five minutes?”

Alura grinned like a predator, making Lucy shiver at the sight, it was so rare and she knew it was reserved only for them.

A few months later Eliza rounded through the D.E.O., Hank heavy on her heels, the intercom system relaying all manner of Kryptonese across the base. “You told me you contained this.”

“I did!”

“No containment would have been as soon as you knew about Kara you would have made sure the rest of them were being smart.”

“You want me to tell seven women what to do?”

Eliza came up short causing Hank to nearly slam into her, his hands fitting around his wife's waist just as she turned on him to keep them both from falling over.

“What do you mean seven?”

Hank tipped his head at her and her eyes went wide.

“That's not possible. We, I'm-”

“More resilient than we figured.”

Eliza groaned and thumped her head into his chest.

“It's your fault we have six bottomless pits to feed!” Eliza winced as she heard the smallest out of their odd extended family shout from the room around the corner they had been headed towards. “We need to stop them.” Hank stated but didn't move yet.

“I beg your pardon Little Lane, you're just as responsible, or should I say irresponsible. Kara and I at least discussed this. We had a plan. This wasn’t some lust filled accident.”

“Guys?” Kara tried around a mouthful of doughnut.

“Can you -not- point out that ours were accidents?”

“Cat?” The woman in question turned, moving over to Kara as she tried to get everyone's attention again.

Both twins turned “ACCIDENTS?!” repeating the word like a curse, causing Alex to shrink a bit while Lucy tucked away her smile and tried to look innocent.

There was a sharp whistle, causing Lucy and Alex to jump and turn to look at the owner just as Hank and Eliza showed up in the doorway.

“WHAT?!” Astra and Alura both answered turning to look at Cat who leveled a death glare at the two of them.

“My water just broke.” Kara finally was able to say, effectively shutting all of them up.

 


End file.
